The award for the biggest Faberry shipper goes to
by so-apropos
Summary: Short fluffy Lea/Dianna RPF based on recent polls.


**A/N: **Just a fluffy Achele mini one-shot based on certain recent polls. :)

Oh and go vote!

* * *

><p>"Oh for god's sake! These damn shippers and their spending-all-their-free-time-on-the-internet…"<p>

Dianna grumbles under her breath as she quickly sneaks a look at one of her bookmarked sites on her iphone. As her make-up artist approaches again, she swiftly replaces her phone on the table, _yeah no reading over my shoulder thank you very much_. Dianna may be a poll junkie, but she's not exactly gonna let just about anyone know that…

Not that it's random makeup artists she needs to be worried about; she knows Lea is suspicious of the amount of time she was spending on her phone, and despite her distant worry that her girlfriend might suspect her to be cheating or something, Dianna still finds herself claiming to have important emails to reply to, twitter to update, playlists to put together to post on tumblr…anything to divert Lea's attention from her true activites.

When the last scene before lunch is finally over, Dianna pulls her hair down from her cheerios ponytail and begins walking off, in one specific direction. Suddenly a hand on her arm stopped her –

"Hey Lady" Lea says, smiling, running her hand down her arm to twine their fingers together; a goofy grin spreads across Dianna's face as her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes lock onto hers.

"C'mon, let's go get some salad for lunch and take it back to our trailer, I want some cuddling time with my girl"  
>Dianna leans forward and pecks her lips softly, "sure, one minute, I just need to, er… grab my phone from my bag. I'll see you there in a minute"<p>

She smiles and heads off to the table where she'd dumped her bag, keeping one eye on Lea walking off in the other direction. The second she's at the table, she is unlocking her phone, loading up the webpage she's sure will be her most visited site soon enough…perfectly normal behaviour of course.

"We're down to 52%? Are you serious? Who in their right mind would…" What began as a whisper trails off into silence as Dianna senses someone behind her, and turns around, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Lea's eyes linger on the phone in her hand. "Who in their right mind would what?"

She was laughing a little, but Dianna knew from the look in her eyes that she should probably at least answer.

"Oh, er, nothing.. Just my agent emailing me 3 times about the same thing because I hadn't replied yet… I should just keep on top of replying to them…" Her voice fades out and she quickly shoves her phone into her pocket before grapping Lea's hand and leading them to lunch.

30 minutes later, Dianna has her feet fully up on the couch, a tiny brunette draped half across her and a still not full stomach thanks to the fucking salad her girlfriend had oh so sweetly picked out for her. Light snoring noises are coming from the face pressed into the front of her shirt, and _really Lea?_  
>It's not that she'd normally complain of having the adorable girl all warm and cosy against her but there's no way she can reach her phone, and this is valuable voting time dammit! She could never wake her, not when they only have an hour to relax in their trailer for lunch, and will probably be forced to stick around til 2am again…<p>

Thoughts of abuse directed at their directors disappear as her eyes light up and eyebrows raise in hope as she notices her left arm is only inches from Lea's MacBook. _Aha! Maybe lunch won't be so wasted after all…_ She grins to herself and carefully manoeuvres the laptop open and turns it on, keeping the sleeping girl close to her with her other arm.

_Uh oh. Password._ She should really know the password of the woman she's been in love with for three years, but right now her mind is drawing a blank. She types in the first words that come to mind – _Dianna? _(No. Hmph.) –_Jonathan_? –_rachelberry?_ But the error message keeps appearing and her eyebrows knit together in frustration. _abc123? _Incorrect. _Dammit why do people make their passwords so difficult!_

She almost forgets about slumbering Lea as she closes the laptop not quite so quietly muttering under her breath about _polls_ and _just lying here for hours_ and _argh I could be voting right now _ when she notices that that messy head of dark hair is no longer tucked under her chin but gazing up at her, eyes scrunched up in a mix of drowsiness and confusion.

"Voting, baby? Huh?" Dianna's eyes widen as her brain abandons her in her moment of need. _Crap. Crap. Um. Voting. Okay. Um. _"Oh.. er… I was just thinking about… er… how I can't believe Sarah Palin won that poll… about the erm… election." _What the FUCK. Yeah her brain downright sabotaged her that time nevermind abandoned._ Fortunately Lea's brain isn't quite functioning properly yet and she just nods vaguely and rests her head back down on Dianna's chest as she sighs in relief. _Close one._

The rest of the day had passed with only a few opportunities to steal away from the rest of her cast and spend some quality time with her iphone, but now Dianna finally had uninterrupted voting time, comfy armchair, laptop charged, Arthur at her side and trusty F5 button at the ready. Her 17th tab has just loaded when-

"Diaaaaaana", the lilting tease of Lea's voice drifts from the…bathroom? _Hmmmm wasn't the bath running a while ago? …I suppose I can take a few minutes break_.. Sure enough seconds later as she skids around the corner of the bathroom door she is greeted by a very naked Lea, under a layer of water coated with fewer…and fewer…bubbles. _Poll, what poll?_

"Why don't you come join me Di? We still have half an hour until Real Housewives is on at 9 and I should think that would be plenty of time…" By this point Dianna is seconds away from not even bothering to take her clothes off, but _..wait. 9? Fuck, the poll closes at 9‼_

She actually can't believe she's running out on a _wet and naked_ Lea Michele but this is the time that really matters and Faberry are only on 51%! So as she whirls around and out of the room she shouts over her shoulder something about forgetting something important and she'll be there soon.

5 minutes later her tab-type-enter-F5 scheme is fully under control of magick fingers and she's so engrossed in _Abstimmen _and _Votez _and _goddammit that captcha does say 'good'!_ that she doesn't notice Lea, now in a bathrobe, quietly enter the room. Arthur scrambling up and rushing to her feet does nothing to stir her from her voting, and it's only when Lea eventually lets out a not-so-small giggle at how damn adorable her girlfriend looks right now that Dianna's head whips round.

Her eyes dart back and forth, her body already awkwardly shielding the laptop screen from view as though she'd been caught watching porn or something. She realises it's probably a little too late for that, and sheepishly glances away, sitting back and fighting the urge to just keep voting anyway. She finds herself offering up some kind of explanation before Lea even opens her mouth,

"It's just this stupid poll, it's not a big deal it –it's just that it closes in like 20 minutes and… I just really wanted us to win. Okay? I know it's silly." For some reasons she feels the need to keep explaining,  
>"See we're- I mean Faberry- are up against this stupid ship from this crappy tv program which ugh, why does anyone even watch it? But anyway people on tumblr seem to really, really care about it and want us to win, and I just…"<p>

Lea gently takes Dianna's cheeks in her hands and kisses her firmly and surely.  
>"Baby, you are adorable. And a worthy captain of this ship, " she winks and Dianna grins at how her tumblr influence is spreading. "But kind of stupid that you thought I actually didn't know that you've been voting all day," She presses a kiss to the tip of her nose before Dianna has a chance to protest –<br>"…I've been voting too don't worry" She smiles even wider at that, and before she has a chance to pull her back for another kiss Lea is already heading out the door… "Don't worry I'm just going to get my laptop!"


End file.
